lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme Park
Theme Park is a place in Lawler-RPG: The Side Stories. It is based on the one from Point Blank 2, mixed in with Pang 3, Tekken 3 and the Mario Party series. This is a complete bonus chapter, which you can only get by having everyone on your party, including the optional ones, the summon and memory card ones does not count though. This chapter, even though is canon, has nothing to do with the main story, aside from Janga being part of this side story. Plot Iris and company decided to take a visit to a Theme Park after days of nothing but fighting. They where having fun with attractions like the Rollercoaster, Shoot the Ducks, Horror Mansion and others until King Barrel cries for help, which tell them that Janga captured the Princess of the Theme Park for his own plans while he was in the bathroom (...again), so it's up to Iris (the player) to rescue her and kick Janga's ass. After clearing all of the sections, she eventually finds him, defeats him (which made him run away) and rescued Princess Barrel, where it was discovered that she wants to move away from her father for being over protective, so she secretly asked Janga to stage a kidnapping. Iris told her that he is a dangerous criminal, which the princess never realized it before. Anyway, the princess is safe again, King Barrel thanks her, and everyone continue to have fun on the Theme Park up until midnight, where they see the fireworks exploding to the sky with Iris reminding it of her hang out with Nathaniel back in Chapter 7. 3 Days later, Mephisto and Praxina sees the Theme Park and decided to ruin it, but they can't blast it because of a magical field that protects it from evil, never realizing that this was Talia's idea. For your reward, Snowy will obtain a new move named Celebrate, a new move for Dr. Don and Dr. Dan called Alien Invasion, and have the UFOs as Summons. Minigames There are 33 minigames you can partecipate, and all of them have to be completed in order to progress the story with Iris being the only character you use (save for the fight against Janga, where you can choose different characters on your aid). The sections are split into five, which you can choose one of the Attractions, but the final one cannot unless you have conquered all four of them. The boss minigames are based on the ones from WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Mr. Rocket's Palooza It is based on Cosmic Drive from Point Blank 2. It is an action shooting game, where you can aim your cursor to shoot meteorites and UFOs, which defeating enough of them, will give you a minigame to play with. #Hook's Bombland: 4 people has to run from the cannonballs shot by Captain Hook's Ship on a small island in order to avoid falling from the ocean. Whoever stands the last after a time limit wins. #Softball Toss: The player must toss the ball to the target with the cursor, doing so will make the character (who is sitting in the chamber) fall into the water. You must throw 10 in order to win. There are various cameos that appear in the random order: Gnasty Gnorc, Jake Long, Pulcinella, Earthquake from Samurai Shodown, Amanda O'Neil, Jasminka, Miss Monochrome, Shiro from No Game No Life, Kyle Justin and SMG4. The Showman Gnorc also appears giving you the ball to throw. #Slam Dunk: 4 people catch their basketballs, then throw to one of the 3 moving rows of hoops in order to score points. You must time the jump before throwing it. The player must score more points as much as possible in order to win. Posters of Michael Jordan, Shaquille O'Neal, Bugs Bunny and LeBron James can been seen in the background. #UFO Catcher: Dr. Don is in danger as he runs away from UFOs has much as possible in order to avoid getting captured, so is up to you to shoot them down with cursor under a time limit. #Dancing Up on the Disco: The player must time all the arrows, DDR-style to make a good dance while competiting with either Bayonetta, Jimmy T., or John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever. After conquering all of them, you will eventually encounter the giant mothership UFO, led by the evil Alien Leader who wants to control the world, which takes you to the boss minigame. #Alien Invasion: The player has to shoot the UFOs with the cursor in order for them not to fall down on Earth, eventually you have to take down bigger UFOs, which splits into smaller ones. After doing it, the motheship UFO will appear and falls down very slowly, which you have to defeat it by depleting its health bar. After completing it, the Alien Leader surrenders and flies away, never to be seen again. You gain 100 coins. Buster Pop World It is based on the Buster Bros. series, particulary Buster Buddies (aka Pang 3). The goal of this section is to pop all the colored bubbles to save the historical paintings while there are powerups you can get, such as a double harpoon, a grappling hook, and a vulcan gun. There are 5 stages to take on, and clearing one will get you a minigame. #Sea Diving Rings: 4 people has to race through underwater to get bubble rings as much a s possible. The player must get alot in order to win. (After saving The Sleeping Gypsy by Henri Rousseau) #Ninja Trick: The player (dressed as a Ninja) must throw shurikens at Samurais, who are sneaking in the trees to hit you. The goal is to hit 25 of them to win (After saving Fine Wind, Clear Morning by Hokusai) #Memory Match: A typical Matching game where you have to find a similar pair to match it in a random order. (After saving Infanta Margarita Teresa in a Blue Dress by Diego Velázquez) #Pop n Bust: The player must inflate the balloon with a series of button-mashing while competing with the other 3. Inflating it enough will have the winner riding the balloon while leaving off-screen. (After saving The Birth of Venus by Sandro Boticelli) #Wild West Shooting: 4 cursors will appear and shoot all the Cardboard Cowboys as much as possible. The player must shoot alot in order to win. (After saving Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci) Clearing all of them will get you to the final stage, The Creation of Adam by Michelangelo, protected by the Pang 3 characters: Don Tacos, Captain Hog, Pink Leopard and Sheila the Thief, and you have to defeat them with a boss minigame. #Final Pop: The player must pop all four giant red bubbles without getting hit once with Michelangelo's The Creation of Adam in the background. After popping all of them, you will eventually encounter the giant living bubble monster, who unlike other bubbles, will chase you and you must pop it to win with the background changing to the blue version of Edvard Munch's The Scream. After completing it, it turns out that there actually robots, as the real ones where captured, but you rescued them anyway along with the last painting. You gain 100 coins. The Underwater Exploration It is based on the Abyss Tours from Point Blank 2. In this section, you have to manuver the submarine to get into the ring bubbles as much as possible, eventually a red target will appear, which takes you to the minigame, but completing it will give you a checkpoint, so if you happen to miss one, it will take you right back where you left off. #Ice Blockage: The player must shoot Tidal Whale's Ice Blocks from his mouth as fast as possible in order to not to move on the spikes. They eventually progressing to be faster and faster. #Train Train Train: The player (dressed as a cowboy riding a horse) must stop the train by pulling it with a lasso and tap it as fast as possible, or else it will crash into a Far West town. #Car Accident: The player must shoot a car falling from the building with the cursor as fast as possible. #Shark Attack: The player must fight Bluto and his mechanical shark submarine with unlimited amount of cannons on your disposal to win. The shark, aside from firing torpedos, will also try to chomp and chase you if your close to him. #Fire Rescue: Two people must rescue a number of civilians from the burning building with a trampoline. You can move them with the left or right direction. Eventually, the minigame gets intense and the building will drop common house items, lemmings, Leonard Nimoy clones from Robot Chicken, athletes, exclamation marks, and finally a giant sexy pig from Sexy Parodius, who says "Thank you!" when you rescue her. After completing all of them, you will reach the goal, with two submarines waiting for you, but after that, a giant squid popped out of nowhere and you have to defeat it in the boss minigame. #Underwater Battle: The player (taking control of the submarine) must take down the squid's tentacles first, who are trying to attack you, then defeat its face to win. You have the ability to shoot fast-moving missiles with the cursor during this. After completing it, the giant squid cries like a baby and leaves, ending the section. You gain 100 coins. Poké Petting Simulator It is based on the Pokémon-Amie function from Pokémon X and Y, mixed in with Pokémon Refresh from Sun and Moon. In this section, you have to pet, feed, and brush the Pokémon to get the high friendship as much as possible. There are 8 stages to do so, making it the only section that has more than 5 stages. Completing one of them will get you to play a minigame. #Berry Picker: Requires the player to pick up Berries to one of three Pokémons who wants it. You have to do it as much as possible until the time runs out. (Pichu) #Fossil Finder: In this minigame, 4 players are digging down to the cavern to find lots of Pokémon fossils as much as possible while avoiding Durants. The goal is to have 25 of them in order to win. (Azurill) #Sculpture Time!: The player has to sculp the ice statue that Beartic gave you, raging from Iris, to Vivi, to Mineta, to Charlie, to Zatanna. You have to sculp all five of them to win. (Lillie's Snowy) #Work time on the Farm: The player is a farmer and the objective is to make all 20 Wooloos rolling around to the ranch under a time limit while avoiding some Yampers, who scares the sheeps with a bark. (Wooloo) #Clefairy's School: The Clefairy teacher will teach 4 people to point the arrows she uses, giving you the chance to repeat that, much like Simon Says. Each time the character messes up, will recieve a strike. The one who stands the last wins. (Incineroar) #Smeargle's Wonder Paint: 4 Smeargles are upen the task of drawing a child with a Cleffa on her hands. The player must draw the lines correctly, or else the color won't automatically appear. Whoever painted perfectly the last wins. (Gladion's Silvally) #The Iron Pokémon Giant: The player rides a flying Gorluk, who must avoid alot of Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and Toucannons in order to reach its goal. (Gorluk) #Launching Time with Snorlax: The player must serve alot of food to Snorlax as much as possible, including moldy and rotten ones while throwing away metal you pick up. (Snorlax) Completing all 8 stages will get you move on to the final stage and the hardest one, Giratina. Completing it will get you a boss minigame. #Distortion Battle: The player (in the Distortion World) must feed Giratina (in its Origin form) with PokéPuffs as much as possible in order to make it fat and fall down. After completing the boss minigame, all the Pokémon you have pet are happy, clearing the section. You gain 100 coins. Castle of Dreams With all 4 Attractions cleared, you unlocked the final one to rescue the princess. In this section, the player must found the correct door in order to progress it, finding the wrong one will get you a trap, losing a heart. Getting into 5 correct ones will get you a minigame and move on to the next 5. #Criminal Shooting: It is basically an advanced version of Wild West Shooting where, instead of Cowboys, you shoot Cardboard Criminals on top of the roof of the city and there much faster too, so you gotta be quick on your feet to gun them down. Hit 34 of them to win. #Hockey Match: It is you and the enemy (Either a Mettaur, Bluto, a Samurai, or Tidal Whale) having a match of air hockey, and your goal is to get 5 scores to win. #Hula Rope: 4 players has to jump in time from the flaming rope led by both Heat Man and Magma Man. Both Robot Masters will eventually trick them by going backwards. Jump either 30 times or have the player standing as the last to win. #A Familiar Visitor: You're the spaceship and the goal of it is too shoot down the Galaga ships, all 46 of them to win. #SPP's Funny Dance: An advanced version of Dancing Up in the Disco, where the player is dressed as a Japanese idol singer, the arrows move much faster, and the only opponent is Sylvie Paula Paula as they dance through Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's Pon Pon Pon, making it a rather challenging minigame. Clearing all the minigame will finally get you to the giant door leading to Janga, who is waiting for you. Unlike other sections, instead of a boss minigame, you get straight into a normal RPG battle. Defeating him will lead you to the blue door, but there are 10 princesses in this room, which means that you have only one chance to find the correct princess, and if you find the wrong one, it's Game Over and you have to go back to the beginning of the section to try it again. #Pocahontas #Snow White #Jasmine #Anastasia #Odette #Gunter the penguin dressed as Princess Bubblegum #Fake Jessica Rabbit #A robot dressed as Princess Barrel with red hair #Princess Barrel, disguised as an old lady (the correct one) #Princess Pride Finding the correct one will give you a total of 100 coins, ending the last section. The Bonus chapter is not done yet though, as there's one final minigame to take on. #Firework Frenzy: Shoot 20 firework rockets placed in the Barrel Castle in under 5 seconds, so you got to be incredibly fast. Firing all 20 of them will give you 1000 coins. Golden Temple After completing all the sections, you gain access to a bonus one called The Golden Temple, where you can play one of the 10 endless minigames, which you can get out by either loosing all hearts, or just straight quit. #Panic Pop (Acts exactly the same as Buster Pop World, except the bubbles will appear at infinite and no powerups. In each level you gain, they will become bigger and faster with the background changing on the 5th level each, and when you reach at a 10th level, the background will change to Edvard Munch's The Scream along with the music and a golden star bubble will appear, which you must shoot it to make all bubbles to dissapear, one by one. After that, repeat the same thing until you reach Level 99) #Quiz Show (Literally taken from Rhythm Heaven, the Quiz Show Host will ask you a question by hitting the button a certain amount of times and you have to answer it by mimicing him. Each question you done, the host will began to chance his face and he will make long answers, from the 20th question and onwards, the host's face is nothing more than a devil.) #Fuzzling Wooloos (The player needs to shave all of Wooloo's wool one by one with a shaver in a endless cycle before proceeding with the next one, after shaving the numbers of it, from the 35th onwards, you will shave Dubwool's, which is a little difficult since it can ram you if you shave it on the wrong posiìtion, losing you a heart) #Ninja Sneaker (An advanced version of Ninja Trick, except your inside of a Japanese Temple and the goal is to defeat the Ninjas, they eventually began to move faster, and later Samurais and defend helpless civilians as you go on) #A Christmas Gift (The player has to deliver a gift to a random house in Smeerensburg, but you must avoid some obstacles like a broken piece of plank, or a log while riding on Klaus' sled and helping Jesper deliver it by throwing it before moving on to the next one. After the 10th deliver, the Krums and the Ellingboes will chase after them with torches while constantly beat each other up, so if you screw up, all the presents will be throwned away into the cliff by them) #Balloon Frenzy (The player has to shoot many balloons with targets and not the one carrying bombs. On the 50th shot onwards, Bunby Balloons will appear and when you accidentally shoot it, the bullet will bounce it back at you due to them being in metal, so you have to shoot the robot itself instead. On the 100th shot onwards, Bounce Man will come in at any point, trying to mix up the balloons with his arms so that the player can fire the wrong one) #Super Fast-Food (The player is a fast-food deliver and the goal is to deliver the right food to some of the drivers as fast as you can. Each driver will get bigger and bigger and you need to be much, much faster to deliver them) #Whack-a-Party Mole (The player has to whack the party moles one by one as they run to dig it again, eventually, magical gnomes will appear all over the place from the holes, so don't hit them, otherwise you lose a heart) #Terrorist Shooting (A more advanced version of Criminal Shooting, where you go around somewhere in a random town of Iraq shooting Cardboard Terrorists, which it can sometimes appear on puzzling spots and actually fire at you, so be quick on shooting them, otherwise they shoot you and lose a heart) #Rainbow Tower (The advanced version of The Iron Pokémon Giant, where the player navigates a flying carpet from Aladdin in space filled with Rainbow lines while dodging meteorites and homing UFOs before entering a random tower for a quick rest, after that from this point on, it is exactly the same, except it will be longer and longer each time you entered a tower) Coins The coins can be used for powerups and items on a giant Slot Machine, which requires 50 coins. #3 Strawberries (Gives you 10 Hyper Potions) #3 Flowers (Gives you 10 Magic Restores) #3 Juices (Gives you 5 Full Restores) #3 Eggmans (You lose 100 coins) #3 Saikos (Gives you 10 Antidotes) #3 Meggys (Gives you 10 Awakenings) #3 Taris (Gives you 10 Paralyze Heals) #3 Tombas (Gives you 10 Ice Heals) #3 Bleemos (Gives you 10 Burn Heals) #3 Dekus (Give you 5 Full Heals) # 3 Skapokons (Gives you 5 HP Ups) #3 Leah Needlenams (Gives you 5 Strength Ups) #3 Conkers (Gives you 5 Defence Ups) #3 Azure Striker Gunvolts (Gives you 5 Speed Ups) #3 Madelines (Gives you 5 SP. ATK Ups) #3 Jibanyans (Gives you 5 SP. DEF Ups) #3 Lucky Sevens (Give you 35 of the items mentioned above) BGM *Welcome to the Park/The Fireworks (Point Blank 2 - Theme Park: Welcome!) *A fun at the Park/The Princess Rescued (Point Blank 2 - Theme Park: A Beautiful Day) *Choose your Attraction section (Point Blank 2 - Theme Park: The Attractions) *Slot Machine (Pokémon X and Y - Super Training) *Mr. Rocket's Palooza (Point Blank 2 - Theme Park: Outer Space) *Hook's Bombland (Mario Party 1 - Wide Wide Ocean) *Softball Toss (Spyro Reignited Trilogy - Dragon Shores) *Slam Dunk (Super Slam Bros. Melee - Slamfield) *UFO Catcher and Alien Invasion (Point Blank 2 - "Save the World") *Dancing Up to the Disco (WarioWare: Smooth Moves - Jimmy T's Theme) *Buster Pop World 1 (Pang 3 - Stage BGM 1) *Buster Pop World 2 (Pang 3 - Stage BGM 2) *Buster Pop World 3 (Pang 3 - Stage BGM 3) *Buster Pop World 4 (Pang 3 - Stage BGM 4) *Buster Pop World - Hurrh Up! (Pang 3 - Time's Running Out) *Buster Pop World Victory (Pang 3 - Stage Clear) *Sea Diving Ring (Point Blank 2 - "Tropical") *Ninja Trick (Point Blank 2 - "Ninja") *Memory Match (Point Blank 2 - "Tease Your Brain") *Pop n Burst (The Simpsons Game - Bonus Stage 1) *Wild West Shooting, Car Accident and Criminal Shooting (Point Blank 2 - "Terrorists on the Loose") *The Underwater Exploration (Point Blank 2 - Theme Park: Underwater Adventure) *Ice Blockage (Mega Man X5 - Tidal Whale) *Train Train Train (Sunset Riders - Draw Your Gun!) *Shark Attack (Goof Troop SNES - Fight A Battle) *Fire Rescue (Gokujou Parodius - Run! Run! Run!) *Poké Petting Simulator 1 (Pokémon ORAS - Pokémon Contest) *Poké Petting Simulator 2 (Pokémon ORAS - Pokémon Contest 2) *Berry Picker (Pokémon X and Y - Berry Picker) *Fossil Finder (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl - Oreburgh Mine) *Sculpture Time! (Pokémn HeartGold and SoulSilver - Ice Cave) *Work Time on a Farm and Fuzzling Wooloos (Point Blank 2 - "Peaceful") *Clefairy's School (Percussion) (Pokémon Stadium - Clefairy Says) *Clefairy's School (Wrong) (Pokémon Stadium - Clefairy Says Wrong) *Clefairy's School (Right) (Pokémon Stadium - Clefairy Says Right) *Smeargle's Wonder Paint (Pokémon Stadium 2 - Quiz) *The Iron Pokémon Giant (Pokémon Black and White - Vs. Trainer) *Launching Time with Snorlax (Pokémon Stadium - Snore War) *Boss Minigame (Pang 3 - Last Stage) *Boss Minigame Clear (Mario Party 8 - You Got a Star) *Boss Minigame Fail (Super Pang - Game Over) *Section Clear (Mario Party 8 - So Lucky) *Castle of Dreams (Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon - Team Rainbow Rocket Hideout) *Hockey Match (Sonic Mania - Eggman Boss 1) *Hula Rope (Mario Party 1 - Let's Limbo!) *A Familiar Visitor (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Galaga Medley) *SPP's Funny Dance (KPP - Pon Pon Pon (Rymdkraft Remix)) *Minigame Clear (Mario Party 7 - Minigame Victory) *Minigame Fail (Mario Party 7 - Minigame Fail) *Janga arrived (Namco X Capcom - Gate of Revealed Destinies) *Vs. Janga (Mega Man X Command Mission - vs. Maverick) *Janga defeated (Gokujou Parodius - Final Boss defeated) *Choose the Princess (Point Blank 2 - Theme Park: Which One is the Princess!?) *Wrong One (Point Blank 2 - Theme Park: Oops, Wrong Princess!) *The Real One (Point Blank 2 - Theme Park: The Real Princess) *Game Over (Goof Troop SNES - Game Over) *Firework Frenzy (Point Blank 2 - Final Stage) *Iris' Flashback on Nathaniel (Lolirock - Fragility) *New Move and Summon (Mario and Luigi Partners in Time - Second Shard) *Golden Tower (Jikkyo Oshaberi Parodius - Love Chattering Parodius) *Panic Pop (Pang 3 - Panic Mode) *Panic Pop - Fast (Pang 3 - Panic Mode Fast) *Panic Pop - Faster (Pang 3 - Panic Mode Faster) *Ninja Sneaker 1 (WarioWare: Smooth Moves - Kat and Ana Microgames) *Ninja Sneaker 2 (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Seasonal Shrine) *A Christmas Gift (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix - Happy Holidays!) *Balloon Frenzy (Mega Man 11 - Bounce Man) *Super Fast-Food (Shrek Superslam - Frair Truck's Fat Boy) *Whack-a-Party Mole (Spyro Reignited Trilogy - Crystal Islands) *Terrorist Shooting (Point Blank 3 - "Bad Guys with Guns") *Rainbow Tower (Mario Kart 8 - Rainbow Road) Trivia *There are numerous cameos scattered throughout the Chapter, not just in the Slot Machine, Softball Toss, Slam Dunk, and many other minigames. They also appeared in numerous sections and the cutscenes. The reason they are there is because they want to have fun on the Park. **Rick and Morty **Millennial Heavy **Pan Pizza **Zoe-Tan **Timon and Pumbaa **Goemon and Ebisumaru **Kasumi Todoh **Anna Nishikinomiya **Otome Saotome **Mr. Bean and Teddy **Adrian and Gilda **Johnny Silver **Wai **Lady Gel **Sir Pokon **Dr. Watts and Dr. Rosalene **Fantendo's Quartz **Fan-Tan-Doe **Toto Sapore **Confiance **Vincenzone **Metachoke **TasteofChoklit (represented as a Boston Terrier) **Nelson the Bull Terrier **Jucika **Bowsette **Belle **The Beast **Toon Sagat **Copyright Free Giorno Giovanna **Pollon and Eros **Uwe Boll **Mayor Kravindish **The Mices from Ratatoing **Vince Offer **Best Hercules' Boar **Stewie Griffin's Muscle Pig **The Irate Gamer Sheep **CB2 (Child-robot with Biomimetic Body) **Igor (Persona) **Nevin (Spyro the Dragon) **Bianca **Hunter **Moneybags **Umlaut (statue only) **Harambe (statue only) Category:Places Category:Bonus Category:Lawler-RPG